In a system, such as a microfluidic system, that conveys particles through one or more channels, an optical system may be used for monitoring, analyzing or detecting the particles. Optical systems may be useful, for example in particle sorting systems, which sort a stream of particles flowing through one or more channels based on a predetermined characteristic.
Conventional detection systems have significant drawbacks. For example, prior optical detection systems are at times inaccurate and provide poor results due to the difficulty of observing low light level signals from fluorescent labels on particles when spread out over a large area. Prior optical systems also have difficulty when the light signals to be detected are of short duration, for example, less than one millisecond. For example, conventional CCD (charge coupled device) technology has a frame rate of more than one millisecond.
Prior systems for interrogating microchannels also are limited to focusing light on a single channel, a region of less than about 500 μm, and capturing light from a similarly limited region.